Packaging inserts made of flat card board are commonly used to stack containers on top of each other. For example a flat card board insert is placed on a six-pack of containers. While the cardboard is resting on top of the six-pack of containers a six-pack is stacked on top of the card board insert. Usually another flat cardboard insert is placed on top of the staked containers. Some times the flat card board inserts are glued to the containers to provide greater stability. These flat cardboard inserts do not provide an adequate structural stability for the stacked containers to facilitate film wrapping. Without the requisite structural stability the stacked containers can be come unstable during film wrapping. This instability can require stopping the film wrapping process to remove any stacked containers that cannot be film wrapped.